Coffee
by amazingthisis
Summary: Jace Herondale has been invited by his bestfriend for coffee. Will feelings be revealed and returned?


**Hello everyone! My name is amazingthisis. This is my first fanfiction so please review or PM me so I could improve. This is only a short one-shot. Here are the main characters' ages:**

**Jace: 24**

**Clary: 23**

**The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare. All the characters and names of places from her book are owned by her. I only own the plot.**

**P.S. If there are any wrong grammars or wrong spellings in this story, I want to say sorry for advance. English is my second language.**

Jace Herondale gulped as he approached his best friend's door. She has invited him to have coffee with her this morning. He knocked and sighed. He could still remember her emerald-green eyes sparkling as she told him about her painting being sold to a man called Hodge Starkweather the last time he saw her. She _loves _art. When they were younger, she always had a sketchpad with her because she loves to draw. She's excellent at drawing and painting, even though she claimed that her mother is better.

He has been best friends with her since well, _ever. _They would play together in the other's house- because their houses are facing each other-and sometimes even sleepover. He realized he was in love with her when she kicked a boy named Sebastian Verlac between the legs when she saw him threatening Jace to give him his lunch or else. He was stunned when he saw her defend him like that. It should be _him _defending her. He never saw a girl fight. Most of the girls in their class could've cried like a baby if they saw that scene. She didn't. Since then, he swore that he would never let anything happen to her. He scared off any boy who asks her out, the bullies, who teased her for her frizzy red hair and freckles, and especially Sebastian Verlac who started eyeing her inappropriately at high school.

Jace snapped out of his daze as the door opened. There she is, standing at the doorway, wearing a tee and a pair of pants, barefoot. He smirked. He has always been good at hiding his feelings for her. He smirked and said, "Hello Miss Fairchild. Long time no see. I heard you invited me for coffee?" She giggled."Jace! Stop it; you know I'm not good at this fancy-talking stuff." "Fine, I'll talk normal." Jace cleared his throat. "Hey, Clary. How are you?" Jace smiled. "There. Better?"

Clary served them both black coffees. They sat in silence. Until Clary cleared her throat and said, "So, how's life?" "I'm working with Simon in our comic book store. Lots of girls still salivating when they see me. Sharing an apartment with Simon and his comic books. I say it's great." Simon Lewis is their other best friend. He's been in love with Jace's adoptive sister, Isabelle Lightwood, for years. Now, they are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Clary laughed. Jace loves that sound. "Is Simon still in his geeky ways?" "Yeah. He also talks about Izzy the entire time that one time, I have to shut myself in the bathroom."

"That must have been hard, since Si can be as talkative as a girl." Jace sipped his coffee and made a sound of agreement. "He spends about 50 percent of his time with me talking either about Izzy or anime. It's kinda annoying, but I'm fortunately getting used to it."

They hanged out for a couple more hours. They watched some movies, Clary squealing every time the protagonist encounters 'romantic moments', while Jace rolls his eyes. They talked nonsense, watched movies again, and then later laid down the couch.

Jace could hear Clary's breathing and her fluttering heartbeat. After a few more moments of tension, Jace took a deep breath. "Clary, I want to say something to you for a very long time." "What is it, Jace? You know that you could tell me anything." Jace gulped. _This is it,_ he thought. _This is the moment when you tell her your feelings for her._ "It's that… I-I love you, Clary. I have been in love with you since third grade." Clary's eyes widened. A blush crept into her face. "That-that's a very funny joke, Jace. " Jace felt a little hurt when she said that. Of course he will never joke about these kinds of things. "Clary, I'm completely honest about what I just said. I will never ever lie to you about this stuff, especially about loving you." Clary closed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath. She then took Jace's hand and guided him to her art room. There are canvases everywhere, some containing parks, a barn house, and animals. Several easels are covered. Clary took off the cover of one them. Jace gasped. He saw himself, sitting on a wooden fence, looking at the sunset, his back facing them. It looks realistic; like it's coming out to the real world. Clary looked at him intently. "I have lots and lots of drawing of you. Everytime I grab my sketchpad, I always find myself drawing your eyes, your face, and your hair. I can't stop thinking about you. When I drift off to sleep, I see your smiling face. At free time, I catch myself thinking about when I could see you again. If someone asks me how I visualize myself with someone, I see you holding my hand while walking along the beach or some cliché thing like that. Jace Herondale, I love you with all my heart.

Jace heard his own sharp intake of breath. She loves him back. She loves him back! The girl of his dreams loves him back. He feels like shouting out to the world that he's in love with a girl who loves him, back. "Clary, I also think of you every single time. When I'm doing something, no matter how I concentrate, you always enter my mind. When I close my eyes, I see you smiling, your emerald green eyes full of happiness, and hear your tinkling laughter. Clarissa Adele Fairchild, I am crazy about you."

Clary doesn't say a thing. She just stood there, stunned. Jace gathered up all his courage and said, "Clary, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes."

They kissed.


End file.
